


I Won't Let You Be The One That Got Away

by RagingBookDragon



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Angst, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: What do you do when the one you love locks themselves away to grieve? What do you do when they won't let anyone in? What do you do when they tell you to leave and go back to the sea? What happens when you do? Does De Sardet spend the rest of his life bitter over what could've been? Or does he get a second chance to make it right? To make sure Vasco isn't the one that got away?Excerpt: Vasco couldn’t believe what he read. Couldn’t believe that De Sardet would say something like that to him. He spun, grabbing hold of the door handle, and when he tried to speak, it came out through a tight throat, hoarse and hurt
Relationships: De Sardet & Vasco (GreedFall), De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	I Won't Let You Be The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> I spent all day writing this and it turned out to be 14 pages in Word. Happy Valentine's Day! Read my angst and tell me how it made you feel! We are now in session! -Thorne

Constantin’s death hit everyone equally. No one blamed the young governor though, all knowing that in the end, there wasn’t a trace of him left that hadn’t been twisted into madness. But of all the people closest to him, no one was more affected by Constantin’s death than De Sardet. They tried their best to comfort him, but words of consolidation could only go so far for the Legate who had to take the life of the man whom he considered his brother.

They buried Constantin in a remote location, no one but the small grouping of De Sardet’s companions and a few others knowing where. Petrus had given the sermon, a few simple words to bless the life of what it once was. Síora and Aphra laid flowers on the mound of dirt, both consoling the other as they cried. Vasco had placed his personal mariner’s cross beside the flowers, and Kurt laid bottle of whiskey next to it. They took their places back beside De Sardet and waited for him to give his own personal item. It never came. De Sardet merely stared in silence at the stone with Constantin’s name carved onto it.

One by one the mourners began to leave, starting with Sieglinde and Manfred, followed by Admiral Cabral and Madam de Morange, until all that was left was the small group. And slowly, they dispersed too, providing their final words to De Sardet as they returned to New Serene, leaving Kurt and Vasco with the Legate. Kurt and Vasco shared a look before the mercenary nodded, placing his hand upon De Sardet’s shoulder, simply squeezing it, then he left.

The Naut moved closer to him, gently resting his head on De Sardet’s shoulder, hand curling in the others. He felt the man squeeze his hand in return, to the point that Vasco almost winced from the iron grip, but he didn’t let it show—De Sardet had always been a man of few words, preferring to let his actions speak for him, so Vasco knew that the hold meant his lover was truly in pain. And Vasco felt it as if were his own, heart breaking with every pulse.

“What can I do, my Tempest?” he whispered, tilting his head to look up at De Sardet.

“Can you bring back the dead?” De Sardet replied.

Vasco sighed heavily. “I wish I could.”

The man shrugged. “Then you can’t do anything.”

They fell into a silence after that, and the Naut felt like it was stretching their hearts miles apart. Suddenly, de Sardet’s hand left his as he pulled away.

“De Sar—”

“You should head back to New Serene,” he interrupted, not looking at Vasco as he knelt down in front of Constantin’s grave.

“I want to stay with you.” Vasco countered, but before he could take a step, De Sardet monotoned,

“I wasn’t asking you, Vasco. I was _telling_ you.” He tossed a cold stare over his shoulder. “ _Go_.”

_That hurt_. That hurt Vasco more than he’d ever care to admit, and he wanted to argue. Wanted to beg and plead to let De Sardet allow him to help, but he knew some things had to be done alone.

He nodded stiffly. “I’ll wait for you in New Serene.” And De Sardet gave him no reply as he turned away and made his way back.

***

When De Sardet finally returned it was well into the next morning. His footsteps seemed to unfreeze every lip, sending them into a gossiping frenzy, but from the look on the Legate’s face, he could care less. The group tried to engage him, ask him how he was, but De Sardet completely bypassed them, passing through the doors that led to the upstairs of the palace. Vasco and Kurt followed out of concern, but once De Sardet passed through Constantin’s doors, the flicking of the lock came after and they knew he wasn’t coming out anytime soon.

“What…” Vasco started, turning to look at Kurt. “What do we do for him?”

“All that we can,” he responded.

“Do you think he’ll come out soon?”

“I…don’t know,” Kurt replied, but it seemed like he wasn’t too sure of it himself.

*******

Three of their companions had returned to their respective homes within the month, their own responsibilities calling them away. All that was left were the two captains, one refusing to be assigned anywhere but De Sardet’s side, the other staying for his heart.

They tried everything they could think of to coerce the Legate from Constantin’s room, but to no avail. De Sardet wouldn’t even speak, hell, he didn’t even make noise. He’d blocked the passage from the kitchen’s with heavy boxes, and not even Kurt could shove them off. He didn’t eat, and Vasco was sure that De Sardet didn’t sleep either. For all he knew, De Sardet just sat in the room and mourned.

Vasco spent all his time outside the doors simply talking to him. It was weeks before he even heard some form of response from De Sardet, and that was only the pressure of him sitting against the door. The Naut took the other door, pretending they were sitting side by side and that the wood wasn’t between them. He spoke of anything and everything. Of his travels, of his childhood, anything that he hoped would get a response out of his lover. Until one day when he mentioned the position Cabral had offered him.

*******

He climbed the well-worn steps and turned the corner into the parlor, stopping when Kurt rose from the seat in front of the doors.

“Anything new?” Vasco hoped, heart sinking when the coin guard shook his head.

“Nothing,” Kurt responded.

The Naut sighed and nodded his head. “Go then. I’ll take over for the day.”

Kurt gave him no answer save a tipped head before turning his attention to the door. “Green Blood?” he called. “Your captain is here.”

No response came from inside save a shift, telling them that De Sardet was moving to rest against the door and Kurt glanced at Vasco before leaving.

Vasco grunted as he settled against the door, taking his tricorn in his hands. “It’s beautiful outside, my Tempest,” he murmured. “You should open up the window and take the fresh air in.”

While he held out a hope for an answer, he was used to the silence in its wake, and Vasco simply moved through it, telling De Sardet about his day. Of waking up to the birds singing, to still feeling odd at being served breakfast by a maid, to visiting his former crew to check up on them.

“They’re coming ‘round to find a new captain after Ruben,” Vasco commented, eyes shifting to his hands as he hesitated, “Actually…they want me to come back. Admiral Cabral has offered me the rank of Commander of the Fleet.”

He briefly drew his gaze to the door when he felt a shift. “It’s a prestigious position…one of quality and impressive feat for someone of my age.” He paused. “I turned it down though…I told her I was staying here on Teer Fradee…with you.”

Vasco felt the pressure of the door shift, and listening closely, he heard De Sardet moving around until he came back, then the sound of scratching reached his ears. _Was De Sardet writing something down?_ It had been almost a month and a half since they’d seen him. Maybe he was finally coming back out? Maybe Vasco had finally gotten through to him?

His golden eyes flitted down when a piece of folded parchment slid under the door and he picked it up, heart beating wildly in his chest in anticipation of his lover’s words. Vasco flicked it open, and when his eyes scanned the paper, his heart sank.

_You should take the position. I’m of no use to you as I am. Don’t stay of some misguided heart and let my grief keep you here when where you truly want to be is out on the oceans._

Vasco couldn’t believe what he read. Couldn’t believe that De Sardet would say something like that to him. He spun, grabbing hold of the door handle, and when he tried to speak, it came out through a tight throat, hoarse and hurt.

“ _How dare you_! How dare you assume I’m here because I am _misguided_!” He pounded against the door with a gloved fist. “You’ve no right to assume what _I_ want when _you’ve_ locked yourself away from the world!” Vasco didn’t mean to let that slip, but he’d be lying if he said there wasn’t animosity because of De Sardet’s actions.

“I am here because _I love you_! Because I _care_ about you!” he yelled, warmth starting to bleed into his eyes. “If you would only _open_ the door and let me help you!”

He pounded against the door again. “Open the door and talk to me! _Goddamnit_! At least _look_ at me if you’re going to try and send me away!”

Vasco’s words it seemed, fell upon deaf ears because the door never opened, and he saw De Sardet’s shadow fall away from the door.

“You are a _coward_ , De Sardet! _A damned coward_!” Vasco shouted before collapsing with his back against the door, pulling his knees to his chest. He buried his face in them and let the cloth soak up the tears that escaped his eyes. He stayed for a few moments longer before deciding to leave.

“I’ll come back tomorrow,” he said hoarsely, though something told him it would be for the last time.

*******

New Serene was supposed to be the grandest escapade of Serene. Sold to adventurers and nobles as a wild and beautiful place teeming with riches and wealth. Compared to regular Serene, Captain Vance decided it was exactly the same. Though he was excited to see the vast amounts of natives that lived within the city, so at least the stingy attitude of nobility didn’t follow over.

That being said, Vance had absolutely no idea where to even begin the search for the Governor of the Congregation. His father’s old maps were worn with age, almost illegible, so if the man had decided to go off into the wilderness, Vance was in a bind. He figured the best way to start would be with the governor’s palace, but first he had to check in with the admiral of New Serene and unload the Seahorse.

*******

He didn’t know what to expect when the guards led him into the palace. His only run-ins with nobility tended to be whenever he let them board to take passage to another location, and most of them were pricks. Pleasantly though, the young man standing next to the throne welcomed him with a smile.

“It’s not everyday that a Naut captain comes to the palace,” the man said. “My name is Adrian. To whom do I owe this visit to?”

Vance tipped his head—he wasn’t fond of bowing. “Captain Vance of the Seahorse, your excellency.”

Adrian smiled, and held out his hand. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Captain Vance.” He shook the Naut’s hand firmly. “But I assume you didn’t come to simply greet me. Is there something I can do for you?”

“I’m here to see the governor,” Vance replied, eyes scanning the room. “Is he in?”

Adrian nodded. “Governor De Sardet is upstairs in his study. May I ask the reason for your visit?”

“My father is an old friend of his excellency’s.” Vance’s smile dropped and he murmured, “I don’t think my father is long to stay in this world. I wished to relay it to Governor De Sardet.”

“Of course,” Adrian nodded sympathetically. “I’ll show you to him.”

As they climbed the stairs, the young man added, “I hate to bear some bad news though. Governor De Sardet isn’t of mind to see many people these days.”

“Is he unwell?” Vance questioned, ignoring the urge to run his fingers along the paneled walls.

“Not unwell in the mind…just in personality. He doesn’t like visitors when he’s working.”

“I thought working required meeting people on the throne?”

“Ha, _hardly_. I take care of most of that work for him. He finetunes everything.”

“You are his understudy then?”

Adrian tipped his head side to side. “Officially I am the Legate of the Congregation on Teer Fradee, the position he once held. Though I assume all his lessons are to train me for governor.”

They neared the door and he turned, holding out a hand for Vance to wait. The Legate walked to the door and knocked, two quick raps. “Governor De Sardet? There is someone to see you.”

“I’m busy,” came a muffled reply. “Tell them to come another day.”

Adrian glanced back at Vance, an awkward smile across his lips, and the Naut sighed, walking up to the door.

He knocked harshly. “My name is Captain Vance of the Nauts.”

“I don’t care.”

Vance rolled his eyes and tried, “ _I am the son of Léandre d’ Arcy_.”

For a brief moment, there was no response from inside the room, and the two young man stared at each other.

“…Come in,” the voice replied, softer this time.

Vance breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door, stepping inside. His first impression of the man was that he was exactly like his father had described to him when he was younger, but this man was older now, hair silvered, age showing across his face and hands. But it seemed that age didn’t stop his body as he stood and held out a hand for the Naut to take.

“I always knew I’d run into him again, even if it was through his children.” De Sardet said, and Vance shook his hand.

“You’re sure I’m not some imposter using the name?” he questioned, and the governor chuckled.

“Positive. No one besides your father and myself know that name.” He looked him over. “So, why are you here?”

As much as Vance wanted to inquire about his father’s old life with the governor, he decided the more pressing issue was his father’s life _now_.

“I’ve come to ask you to board the Seahorse and travel to the Naut island,” he said, and De Sardet’s brows rose in surprise.

“Well, _that’s_ a request if I’ve ever heard one.” His eyes narrowed slightly. “Why?”

Vance frowned. “My father’s health has been steadily declining over the past few years. I believe he is reaching his end.”

“Ah,” De Sardet murmured, “You have my condolences.”

“And I appreciate them,” Vance answered, but met the governor’s eyes. “You’re all my father talks about now. I know that he wishes to see you again though he believes it not likely.”

“It grieves me that your father is reaching his end, and I would make that so, but I have too much to do here,” he lamented, and Vance shook his head, voice taking on a firmer tone.

“You don’t understand, Governor De Sardet.” He pointed to himself. “I _lied_ to my father and told him I was going to the Bridge Alliance on a mission when I actually came here to get you.” Vance stared straight at him. “My sailors are restocking the Seahorse as we speak because I am leaving _tonight_ to head back. I need you to come with me.”

“I—” De Sardet started, but fell silent, the words seeming to escape him.

“ _Please_ , your excellency. I have heard the way my father speaks of you. He would be at peace if he could see you once more.”

The governor’s gaze raised from the floor to the young man in front of him, for a mere moment, simply gazing, then he sighed. “I…will have my bags packed by tonight.”

A relieved smile came across Vance’s face and he nodded. “Then I shall see you at the docks, Governor De Sardet.”

*******

“How long has it been since you came to the docks?” Adrian asked, side eyeing the old man next to him.

De Sardet tipped his head side to side. “For business or because I cared?”

“The latter.”

“Hmm…fifty-five years…give or take a year or so.”

“And how many years has it been since he left?”

“ _Why_ do you care to know?” De Sardet snapped, scowling when Adrian merely smiled back at him.

“I was just curious to know how long it’d been since the one that got away,” he mused and De Sardet scoffed.

“My personal relationships are none of your concern.”

“ _Of course not_ , your excellency.”

“I _despise_ your sarcasm, _you smart bastard_.”

Adrian grinned. “At least _I’m_ not a _prickly old bastard_ like _you_.”

“Excuse me?” De Sardet questioned, but before he could say another word, someone cleared their throat.

“Governor De Sardet, if you’re ready to go, we’ve ready to pull out as well.”

They both turned to Vance who was waiting and De Sardet nodded.

“Of course.” He reached down to pick up his back and Vance waved him off.

“I’ll take this.”

De Sardet prickled slightly. “I’m _old_ , _not decrepit_ , Captain.”

“But you are my guest, and I shall extend my courtesy to you,” he countered, and the governor fell silent as they walked to the brow.

Vance paused and gestured for De Sardet to go aboard, but the old man stopped and turned to Adrian. He held out his hand, Adrian gazing at it with confusion, but he took it, nonetheless.

“Adrian, if I were to do this properly, it’d take too much time, and since that’s something we don’t have, this’ll have to do.”

“Sir?”

“I hereby relinquish my duty as governor to you. New Serene is in your hands now.” De Sardet pulled away and walked up the ramp but paused when Adrian called after him.

“Wait! But won’t you be returning in a few months?”

He glanced over his shoulder and smiled. “I have a feeling I won’t be, Adrian.” Nodding, he added, “Good luck to you, governor.”

Vance gave the man a firm handshake before making his leave, feet hitting the deck of the ship as he called, “Stations sailors! Weigh the anchor and ready her to wear!” He slapped one of his sailors on the back. “Lively now! Lively!” his hand rose to the sky. “Catch me a wind!”

De Sardet stared at the young captain, feeling the ache that had dulled itself over the decades slowly begin to burn once more at the familiar scene. His eyes drifted to the water as feelings he couldn’t even begin to describe settled in his chest.

*******

The Naut island was exactly what he expected it to be, though a bit more refined if he was honest. His expectation had been slightly different in that he’d imagined the pirate island from his childhood tales. It was obviously more civilized though, except the number of taverns was mindboggling.

Vance led him through the crowded streets, giving De Sardet time enough to take in his surroundings, even throwing in a personal story from time to time. De Sardet decided that the time Vance’s father caught he and his younger sister drinking rum in the tavern was his favorite.

They hailed a carriage and rode for almost an hour until they came to a rather secluded home for such a crowded city. Vance helped De Sardet out and the old man took a moment to look at it. It reminded him of the country home that Aphra had back on New Serene. Cozy…homey…everything he’d refused.

“The others are probably inside,” Vance said and De Sardet cocked an eyebrow.

“The others? How many siblings do you have?”

Vance chuckled. “That are of my father’s blood? Or adopted?”

“Both.”

“ _Eleven_. Five his, six adopted.”

De Sardet huffed in disbelief. “Gods above, what a _madman_.”

“ _You’ve no idea_ ,” Vance laughed and knocked on the door before cracking it open. “I’ve returned,” he called, and the sound of stampeding feet put De Sardet on edge.

The door was yanked open, revealing a hoard of children ranging from their late twenties to the youngest who looked about ten.

“Vance!” a young woman called, wrapping her arms around the Naut’s neck. “Oh, you’re home! We’ve missed you!”

He huffed, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I told you I would be home within the year, Evelina.”

She pulled away, flipping her long black braid over her shoulder, a pinched look on her face. “You shouldn’t’ve left in the first place. Not while father is…” she trailed off when De Sardet peeked over Vance’s shoulder.

“Who is this you’ve brought?” she questioned, and Vance turned slightly, letting them see him.

“I present Lord De Sardet, the former governor of New Serene on Teer Fradee.”

Evelina drew her gaze to her brother. “You didn’t go to the Alliance then.”

He shook his head. “No, I didn’t. And you can get mad at me _later_.” He gently, but firmly, made his way inside, De Sardet following him. “For now, I wish to see father and introduce his oldest friend.”

Vance glanced at the youngest one. “Marcel, how is he?”

The boy shook his head. “Not good.” He glanced at his hands. “Father said my magic won’t do much anymore.” His eyes met De Sardet’s and the old man realized the child was a native of Teer Fradee like himself. “I don’t think it will be long now.”

Vance cursed under his breath, and De Sardet couldn’t help but apologize. “I’m sorry, Vance. I kept you away from this.”

“No,” Vance replied, shaking his head. “Truth be told, I made my peace when I left for Teer Fradee.”

“You mean you left thinking he’d die before we got here?” De Sardet asked.

Vance met his eyes. “My father’s been extremely sick, Lord De Sardet. I believed he’d pass the day I left.” He shook his head and wandered down the hall. “It doesn’t matter though. He’s still alive and that’s what matters.”

They stopped in front of a closed door and Vance looked at the old man. “Are you ready?”

De Sardet inhaled deeply, hands clenching in fists. “As I will ever be.”

Vance snorted. “If it gives you any assurance, I don’t think father can throw anything at you.” That earned a chuckle from the old man and he opened the door, the two quietly stepping inside.

“Father? Are you awake?” Vance questioned softly, gently bending beside the bed to take his hand.

The old Naut cracked an eye open, a smile coming across his lips as he greeted, “Vance? You’re back?”

“I am, father,” he replied, blinking away the tears. “And I’ve returned with someone.”

“Who?” the Naut quizzed, white brows furrowing as Vance stood up.

“Someone important.”

De Sardet appeared in his vision and he smiled tiredly. “Hello Vasco.”

Vasco’s golden eyes went wide and seeming to find strength, he held out a hand. “ _My Tempest_ ,” he breathed and De Sardet sat on the bedside, taking Vasco’s hand.

Tears filled the Naut’s eyes. “You’re here.”

De Sardet gave him a grin and looked at Vance. “Your son is stubborn. Wouldn’t leave Teer Fradee without me.” Vasco gave a watery laugh, squeezing his hand weakly. “Told me I’d be a _terrible_ friend if I didn’t come see you.”

“ _I didn’t say that_!” Vance snapped, cheeks warming as his father looked at him. “I just said he wanted to see you again.”

Vasco swallowed thickly. “Thank you, Vance.”

The young captain scratched the back of his neck and shifted, pressing a kiss to Vasco’s forehead.

“Yeah, well…you’re welcome.” He pulled away and glanced at the two. “I’ll give you some privacy.”

De Sardet watched him leave, and when the door closed, he turned back and stared at Vasco. So long had it been since he’d last seen him. His hair was no longer the chestnut brown it once was, now white as snow, and longer, to his chest. Vasco had gained more tattoos, some of them reminding him of the ones Cabral had. But his eyes—Gods they were still so bright and beautiful.

“How long has it been?” Vasco whispered and De Sardet let out a sigh.

“ _Sixty-three years_.” He ran his thumb over the back of the Naut’s hand. “You look good for eighty-eight, Vasco.”

“Sixty-three years and the _first_ thing you do is _flirt_ with me,” he laughed. “You haven’t changed a bit…well, maybe just a bit.”

De Sardet patted his stomach. “I’ve certainly let my body go.” Grinning, he added, “Could still take on a horde of lewoilges though.”

That made Vasco snort. “Sure you could.” He paused and tugged at De Sardet’s hand. “Help me sit up, would you? I can’t do it on my own.”

He rose from the bed and with one hand grabbed a pillow, the other wrapping around the back of Vasco’s shoulders. De Sardet pulled his upper body up from the bed and placed the cushion behind him, watching as Vasco rested against it.

“Better?” he checked, and Vasco nodded.

“Much.” He held out his hand. “Lay with me,” he urged adding, “ _Please_ ,” when De Sardet looked at him warily.

De Sardet didn’t have much resistance against his ex-lover, quickly ceding to crawl onto the bed, one arm curling behind Vasco’s head, the other across his waist, their fingers intertwined. Vasco rested his head on De Sardet’s shoulder, breathing the other’s scent deeply.

“Are you comfortable, Vasco?” he inquired, fingers threading through his long white hair.

“More than I’ve been in a while, Tempest.” He tilted his head and De Sardet looked down, catching his eyes. “I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

“I was heavily persuaded,” De Sardet answered, and the ache in his chest intensified as he let go of Vasco’s hand to cup his cheek, thumb brushing over the faded tattoos. “I’ve missed you, Vasco.”

“As have I, my Tempest.” Tears filled his eyes again and he lamented, “I thought about you for so long after I left.”

De Sardet swallowed the lump growing in his throat and he shushed Vasco softly. “Let’s not think back on such things.” He gave the Naut a smile. “Tell me about all _eleven_ of your kids you absolute _madman_ of a father.”

Vasco started laughing. “It is a sight isn’t it?”

“Eleven! That’s a _handful_!” He grinned. “And I want to know _all_ about them.”

*******

When Marcel had said that Vasco’s time wouldn’t be long, he wasn’t wrong in that assumption. As the day dwindled into night, so did Vasco’s life. He was tired, and De Sardet could tell, but there was so much they’d missed out on and so little time—they had to tell each other; Vasco had to tell him everything that had occurred during his time as Commander of The Fleet, sailing the seas and gaining the rank of Admiral, marrying his wife, and having the family he’d never thought he’d get. But he was so tired. So very tired. He wanted to sleep, but there was so much to tell. There was so much—

“Vasco,” De Sardet whispered, fingers brushing over the Naut’s cheek. He startled a bit, but managed to raise open his heavy lids, chest rising and falling with each deep breath.

“I’m here,” he replied, feeling De Sardet’s fingers curl in his palm. “What…what happened?”

De Sardet felt the lump grow back in his throat, but he said, “You started to fall asleep on me. You were talking about your last voyage.”

Vasco remembered again. He was telling him about the final voyage to Serene, Vance as his first mate. But where did he leave off on? The beginning? The middle? He wasn’t sure anymore.

“I’m afraid my memory isn’t what it once was, my Tempest,” he excused.

“It’s quite alright,” De Sardet answered, shifting slightly so that Vasco was once more resting on his shoulder, his arm over the Naut’s waist. “We’ll just speak of something else then.”

Vasco took a deep breath and started to relax on De Sardet’s shoulder. “I don’t think we have the time, my Tempest.”

“Don’t say that,” De Sardet lamented, throat tightening with each passing moment. “We still have time.”

“When has time ever been…on our side, my Tempest?” the Naut whispered, barely feeling the hand De Sardet placed on his arm.

He looked away as tears filled his eyes, and the memory of Vasco calling him a coward came back to him. De Sardet shakily exhaled and turned his head back, pressing his forehead to Vasco’s.

“I’m sorry,” he wept. “I’m so sorry that I was a coward all those years ago. I’m sorry I shut you out. I’m—”

“Shh, my Tempest,” Vasco murmured with a small smile. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

De Sardet didn’t like that answer. He let out a quiet sob. “Forgive me for being so foolish. I would give anything to go back all those years ago.” He felt the tears fall down his cheeks, but he didn’t wipe them away, raising his hand to cup Vasco’s cheek.

“ _I love you_ ,” he confessed tearfully, thumb brushing over the Naut’s skin. “ _I love you_ , _Vasco_.”

The Naut seemed to find the last of his strength to open his eyes once more, gazing with a clarity and mumbled, “And I love you, my Tempest… _always_.”

*******

Vance had offered De Sardet one of the rooms in the home, but he’d politely declined, saying he’d stay at one of the various taverns and let the family grieve. At that, the young Naut wanted to ask to let him walk the old man to one of them, but the look in De Sardet’s eyes begged him to leave the man alone. And Vance watched a broken man disappear into the night.

*******

He wandered aimlessly through the streets, ignoring every sound and sight that passed him by. His heart ached. _Oh_ , _it ached terribly_. And all he wanted to do was crawl under his covers and sleep it away. De Sardet had outlived them all. He’d left his mother to die, taken the life of his cousin, held the hand of the man he considered his father as he passed, held both Síora’s and Aphra’s hands as they passed too, brushed the sweat from Kurt’s brow before he slipped into eternity, and De Sardet cradled the man he loved in his arms as he took his last breath. _What more could he lose?_

When he finally came to clarity, he was knee deep in the water, feeling it lap at his legs. Tears fell down his cheeks and he slapped the water in anger, shouting as if someone could hear him.

“What was the purpose?!” he screamed. “I watched them all die! And for what?!”

_Maybe En on míl frichtimen or The Enlightened would hear him and answer him._

“Is this punishment?!” The water was to his waist now. “I’ve learned my lesson!” De Sardet’s throat hurt from yelling and he cried, “I just want to go back! Please!” The water lapped at his chest.

“I’ll change! I’ll change it all! Just let me go ba—”

A gasp tore through his chest when his footing slipped from beneath him and De Sardet went under, the current pulling at his body, and though part of him struggled, the other stopped and let it happen. The moon shone above him in a rippled vision as the first intake of water sunk into his lungs. Strangely, as it happened, De Sardet felt at peace and let himself go, allowing the sea to pull him deeper and deeper. If this was his end, let it be. _He was tired too_. _Tired of watching everyone he loved die_. _Tired of being the last one_. His mind clouded with a haze and his last thought oddly enough, was that the moon was getting too bright.

*******

The snap of a shutter down below broke him from sleep, and he sat up straight in the bed, chest heaving with every intake of oxygen. He wrestled with the sheets that were tied around him, realizing he must’ve gotten tangled in his sleep. As he pulled them down from his neck, he stopped to examine his hands. The wrinkles he remembered we no longer there and he reached up, feeling his face. Gasping, he scrambled from the plush bed and onto the floor, ignoring the shooting pain that shot up his legs from the impact.

He hurried to the corner of the room and stared into the mirror with shock. His young self was staring back at him. A smile of relief so wonderful came across his face and a laugh bubbled in his chest—it had been a dream, a terrible, awful dream. But that’s _all_ that it was. He turned and looked out the mirror on his left and a new wave of relief bled through him—the Seahorse was still in port. Suddenly he remembered his dream. Vasco leaving, _for good_.

Cursing, De Sardet spun on his heel and sprinted to the door. He paused to yank his boots on and pull on a shirt, though it was unbuttoned and in disarray. His fingers flipped the lock of the door and he yanked them open, startling the maids who were cleaning, half to death. He merely waved at them and ran out of the parlor towards the stairs, and as he turned the corner, he saw Kurt coming up.

Joy filled him and he wrapped the mercenary in his arms, nearly causing them to tumble down the stairs. “Kurt!” he cried, squeezing the man tightly, and he sputtered in shock.

“Green Blood? You—you’re out of your room?”

De Sardet pulled away, hands grasping his friend’s shoulders. “I am! Where is Vasco?”

Kurt shook his head and thrust his thumb over his shoulder. “Came by about ten minutes ago. Said his goodbyes before he took off.”

“Damnit!” the Legate cursed and pulled away, descending the stairs like a madman, Kurt on his heels.

“Where are you going!” he yelled, waving off the nobles who were rightly scandalized at the younger noble in his starkers.

“To stop Vasco from leaving! I had a dream!” De Sardet shouted, flinging the doors of the courtroom open and hauling down the stairs towards the entrance.

“A dream?”

“I’ll tell you later!” he replied, bursting into the afternoon.

The townspeople stopped and stared at the barely dressed Legate and confused mercenary running past them, but De Sardet didn’t care. All he cared about was stopping Vasco before it was too late.

“How are you not skin and bone, Green Blood?” Kurt called behind him.

He laughed. “My cousin went insane, but he planned ahead!” De Sardet tossed a look over his shoulder. “I’ve been living off the fruitcakes he had stored away.”

Kurt made a face of pure disgust. “ _Ugh_ , _gross_.”

De Sardet laughed and flew past the merchants in the Copper District, coming out to the port. He sprinted towards the Harbour Master’s Office.

“Admiral Cabral!” he yelled out, startling the woman who had her nose in one of their books.

She gaped at him. “Lord De Sardet? What—”

“Vasco!” he shouted. “Where is he?”

“He and the Seahorse set sail moments ago.” She pointed towards the stern of the said ship and De Sardet cursed again, running towards the edge of the dock. The Seahorse was about to clear the two giant rocks of the island, about a hundred meters from them. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted as loudly as he could.

“VASCO!” the ship didn’t seem to be stopping and he called again. “VASCO!”

He turned to the crowd of sailors that was growing behind him; he pointed at one.

“You there! Give me your rifle!” The sailor pointed to himself, shock etching onto his face. “Yes _you_!” De Sardet griped, yanking the rifle from him. He quickly checked if it was loaded then raised it to his shoulder.

“You’ll shoot someone at this distance, Green Blood,” Kurt warned, and De Sardet nodded.

“I know. But that’s not what I’m aiming for.” He closed one eye and took aim with the other, raising the gun a few inches and pulled the trigger.

The shot echoed across the water and port, and they watched in amazement as one of the pulley’s holding up the main sail at the gaff exploded in a hail of sparks, the cream sail flopping over. From the way the other sails were immediately pulled into the masts and the anchors dropped, De Sardet knew he’d achieved his goal. He tossed the rifle back and cupped his mouth once more.

“VASCO!” he screamed, and the man who held his heart appeared at the stern, though de Sardet could barely make out his features.

De Sardet waved like a madman, watching as Vasco raised the spyglass to his eye, then lowered it in shock and he heard faintly across the water, “De Sardet?” A milewide grin crossed his lips and he bent down, undoing the laces to his boots.

“What are you doing, Green Blood?” Kurt questioned when the Legate shoved his boots into his arms.

De Sardet yanked off his shirt and tossed it at him. “I’m going to him.”

“You’re joking?” Kurt hesitated and De Sardet shook his head. “Green Blood, that’s at least a _hundred_ meters.”

“And you’re acting like Constantin and I didn’t swim in the Serene sea during the summer months.” He winked at him. “ _I got this_.”

He didn’t wait for a response, immediately diving into the ocean, which was freezing, he might add, but it didn’t stop him. De Sardet broke the surface and forced himself to swim through the frigid water. It would’ve taken him at least a minute and a half, but the coldness seeping into his bones locked him up a bit, and the minute stretched into two.

As he reached the side of the ship, a rope came down and he grabbed it, feet slipping into the steps on the side of the ship as the crew heaved him up. De Sardet came over the side and someone, he thought it was Lauro, rested a blanket over his shoulders.

“Thank you,” he shivered, teeth chattering as he rubbed his chest, and stomping came his way. He looked up to see Vasco coming towards him, a look of fury on his face.

“ _Are you some kind of_ _idiot_?” he barked when he got within ten feet of the Legate. “ _Do you have any idea how danger_ —”

De Sardet stepped the last foot between them, hands on Vasco’s tattooed cheeks as he pulled the Naut to him, sealing the sailor’s anger in a searing kiss. Whistles sounded around them, and he grinned when Vasco hands pressed to his bare chest. He tipped the Naut’s chin up, one hand leaving his face to wrap around the captain’s waist as he pulled them flush together. Eventually, air called to them and De Sardet pulled back, leaving Vasco a bit dazed and red in the cheeks.

“What—” he floundered, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“ _I love you_ ,” De Sardet professed, staring into his eyes. “I love you, Vasco, and I don’t want you to go.” He breathed deeply, a foolish smile coming across his face. “I’ve been such a fool and a damned coward, just like you said. I’ve been the _biggest coward_ who’s shut himself away from the world.”

_Vasco couldn’t seem to find the words, but that was okay, De Sardet didn’t need him to speak, he only needed him to listen._

“I dreamed,” he started, taking a moment to will the horrid dream away from his mind. “I dreamed of what life would’ve been if you’d left today. Loneliness and regret are all it was.” De Sardet’s fingers brushed over his cheek. “And I realized something when I woke up. Do you know what it was?”

Vasco shook his head.

De Sardet swallowed. “I realized that losing Constantin hurt. _But losing you_?” He cupped the Naut’s cheek and confessed, “ _Losing you would be unbearable_.” Vasco’s eyes went wide and De Sardet listened to the sharp intake of breath as tears gathered in the Naut’s vision.

“So, I’m coming to you with my heart in my hands,” he said. “And I’m asking you to stay with me.” He smiled widely at Vasco. “Stay with me, Vasco. Here.”

It took Vasco a good moment to gain his senses and he whispered, “My crew…I…”

Someone cleared their throat and they both glanced from the corner of their eyes to see Jonas smiling at Vasco.

“Captain, if I may?” he asked softly, and Vasco could only nod. “Captain, we Nauts belong to the sea. We are made from salt and water, forged by storms and secrets.” Jonas looked at De Sardet. “ _The sea is our mistress_ … _but our hearts are ours_.”

Vasco huffed, a smile crossing his lips as he whispered, “Shite, you’ve always had a nugget for the truth, Jonas.” He met De Sardet’s eyes. “Ask me again.”

De Sardet grinned. “Captain Vasco, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?”

“I will,” Vasco smiled, wrapping his arms around De Sardet’s neck. “I love you, my Tempest.”

“I love you t—” he’d barely gotten the reply out before the Naut was pulling him down, crashing their lips together as cheers surrounded them. He pulled back slightly and humored, “I’d love to take the warm up in your quarters, but I really need to bathe first. How ‘bout we get back to shore?”

Vasco’s lips twisted into a smirk, but it was anything but humorous. “Well…I would gladly take us back to shore, but _someone_ shot my rigging down. We have to fix it first.”

De Sardet swallowed and objected, “It was that or you leave. I think we should look at the brighter side of things and that is that we’ve fixed a situation that could’ve been devastating.”

Vasco merely rolled his eyes and shoved him away, pointing to the captain’s cabin. “Go warm up while I get us back to shore.”

“Aye-aye, Captain,” De Sardet flirted, winking as he escaped into the quarters.

The Naut huffed a laugh and shook his head, then suddenly feeling eyes on his head shot up and he hissed, “What are you lot standing around for! I’m still the captain of this ship! Lively now! _And someone fix that rig_!”

*******

The warm glow still remained on their skin as they curled in each other’s arms, Vasco resting his head on De Sardet’s chest, his right arm resting next to his chin. De Sardet’s free hand softly ran through the Naut’s hair, the other gripping the hand on his chest, simply content in holding him. They’d both shared tears when they’d made love, apologies on bruised lips and against each other’s skin, but it meant the world to be together again.

“I’m going to be the talk of the city for months,” De Sardet suddenly said, and Vasco snorted.

“You’re going to be the talk of the city for _years_ ,” he corrected, musing, “A noble running after a Naut in his starkers, then diving into the bay for him.” He tipped his head up, propping his chin on De Sardet’s chest. “You’ve scandalized them all.”

“ _Good_ ,” he countered with a grin, pushing a piece of hair from the Naut’s face, tucking it behind his ear. “We need a scandal every now and then. Keeps it all interesting.”

“I’m sure it does, my Tempest.”

They gazed at each other for a moment, then Vasco asked, “What made you come?”

“Technically it was you doing that thing with your hi— _OW_!” he hollered when Vasco pinched his side. “Okay! I was just joking! Geez!” De Sardet rubbed his hip, then rested his head back onto the pillow so that he didn’t have to stare at Vasco while he told him of the dream.

“I dreamed that I let you leave and grew old and bitter about it. Your son came to visit me…told me that you weren’t doing good and that—”

“I’m sorry, _my son_?” Vasco interrupted and De Sardet rolled his eyes.

“Yes, your son. _Keep up with the story_. His name was Vance, and he came to Teer Fradee to get me so that we could see each other one last time before you passed.”

The Naut was silent a moment. “And did you? You know…see me?” De Sardet fell silent and Vasco heard the Legate’s heart thump rapidly in his chest. “De Sardet?” he murmured, and the man picked his head up, looking deep into the Naut’s golden gaze.

“I held you as you took your final breath,” he whispered, and Vasco’s heart broke at the pain his voice held.

“My Tempest, I—”

“ _Sixty-three years_ since I let you leave, and I spent _twelve hours_ trying to make up for it.” Tears gathered in his eyes. “And I begged your forgiveness for my foolishness and all you did was tell my you’d already done so.”

He cupped Vasco’s cheek. “ _I held you as you went_.” De Sardet shook his head. “ _I’d never felt such an agony_ , _even with all I had to do_.” His thumb brushed a tear from under Vasco’s eye. “ _And I woke up thinking that if I had to hold you in your final moments again_ , _then I wanted it to be after a life we spent together_. _A life of love and happiness_ , _not regrets_.”

De Sardet lips pulled into a weak smile. “And I’m so thankful I got there in time, because I don’t know what I would’ve done if I hadn’t.”

Vasco shifted atop him, leaning down to press their foreheads together. “You’ll never have to wonder, because we’re together now.”

“I love you, Vasco,” De Sardet murmured, cupping his sun-kissed, tattooed, cheeks.

“And I you, my Tempest,” Vasco responded, pressing a kiss to his lips. He pulled away and rested on De Sardet’s chest, feeling the other wrap his arms around him, fingers gently tracing up and down his spine.

They laid there a moment, then Vasco whispered, “But I wasn’t leaving for good, you know.”

The fingers dancing on his skin stopped. “ **What**?” De Sardet deadpanned.

Vasco snorted and looked at him. “I was delivering some supplies to San Matheus and coming right back.” He smirked, eyes filled with mirth as he ribbed, “You didn’t really think you were getting rid of me that easily, did you? With a note? _Please_ , _I have more class than that_.”

De Sardet’s jaw dropped and he gaped at his lover, who started laughing, and when his thoughts finally caught up with him, he chuckled lowly.

“Oh, so _that’s_ how it was then?”

Vasco wiggled, trying to get away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

De Sardet followed him. “ _Oh yes you do_ ,” he affirmed. “And I’m going to drag it out of you.”

They stared at one another a moment, then Vasco jerked, but before he could get far, De Sardet had him around the waist, pulling him down into the sheets, laughter peeling from him.

He pinned Vasco’s hips into the bed with his thighs as he straddled him and with one hand, held the Naut’s wrists as the other dug into the man’s sides, grinning evilly as he howled with laughter. De Sardet kept at it until tears were sliding down Vasco’s cheeks and he was begging him to stop. He released Vasco’s wrists watching as a few last chuckles crept past his mouth and lowered his arms.

“Gods, De Sardet,” he heaved, sucking in the much-needed air. “When you said you were going to drag it out of me, I didn’t know you meant that.”

“What? Thought I was going to ravage you until you begged mercy?” De Sardet ribbed and when the Naut’s cheeks flushed crimson, his eyes went wide. “ _Oh my god_ , _did you really think that’s what I was going to do_?”

Vasco floundered. “Your eyes said that!”

“My eyes— _what_?” De Sardet snorted, running a hand across his face.

“Your eyes,” Vasco said. “They were _lustful_ ,” his cheeks seemed to catch fire with every word until he snapped his mouth shut and De Sardet simply grinned down at him. “ _Oh_ , _get off me you scoundrel_!”

“ _Scoundrel_?” De Sardet moaned, pressing a hand to his chest. “I’m shocked you’d think that.”

“No, you’re not,” Vasco spat, though his voice held little heat.

“ _Nah_ ,” the Legate replied, bending down to peck the Naut’s lips. “I’m not. But if you did want me to ravage you, I can still oblige.”

“I love you, my Tempest, but please stop talking.”

“If I say aye-aye captain, will it turn you on?”

“I’m deeply regretting my decision to stay at this point.”

“ _Oh no doubt_ , but you agreed to stay, so you’re stuck with me.” De Sardet smiled. “Sorry.”

Vasco chuckled and shook his head. “There’s no place I’d rather be in this moment in time, my tempest. Nowhere.”

De Sardet felt a heartfelt smile come across his face and he replied, “I feel the same, Vasco.”


End file.
